Starstruck
by Arya-80-U
Summary: Él una superestrella, ella una chica normal. Si un día tropezasen y pusiesen sus mundos patas arriba... ¿Qué sucedería? ¿Surgiría el amor? - Descubridlo aquí AU
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Bueno... Aquí me tenéis con otra historia :)**_

_**Este fic está inspirado en la película "Starstruck: mi novio es una superestrella" Puede que la peli no sea muy buena, pero la historia lo es, así que cuando la vi se me ocurrió esto... (Por cierto: si alguien ya hizo algo parecido lo siento, pero no lo leí ni nada. Esto es el resultado de mis baralladas, de verad!)**_

_**Espero que os guste! ;)**_

* * *

**EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

POV Sakura

Mi vida es perfecta... Tengo los mejores padres del mundo, la mejor hermana, pero sobre todo... El mejor novio. Al principio esto no era así, pero todo cambió en un viaje que realizamos este verano a Los Ángeles. Pero será mejor que os cuente la historia desde el principio...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 17 años y estoy en los últimos días de instituto. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo de Michigan con mis padres y mi hermana. Tengo los ojos verde jade y el pelo ondulado largo por la cintura de color rosa. Sí, es natural por muy increíble que parezca. No soy una reina de la belleza, no tengo un cuerpo 10, pero soy delgada, de estatura media (1,65 m) y estoy bien proporcionada. Simplemente me cuido por mi salud, no por tener el mejor cuerpo del instituto. Yo soy como soy y así me quiero. Soy tímida, aunque tengo mucho carácter, y por eso no tengo amigos, yo prefiero centrarme en los estudios, cosa que mi hermana no entiende porque ella solo se centra en su estúpido club de fans, del cual es presidenta.

Mi hermana, Ino Haruno, es un año mayor que yo, pero vamos en la misma clase debido a que ella tuvo que repetir un curso por una enfermedad que la tuvo un semestre en el hospital. Ella es todo lo opuesto a mí. Es muy sociable, tiene montones de amigos y es muy popular. Es lo que se dice el "modelo de chica ideal": pelo largo rubio recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo de medio lado, ojos azules, cuerpo 10, un poco más alta que yo (1,67 m) y muy inteligente. Las dos nos llevamos relativamente bien, aunque siempre andamos peleando por tonterías y no quiere que me acerque a ella en el instituto porque la "dejo en ridículo" delante de sus amigas.

Aunque no la entienda ni la mitad de las veces y discutamos por cualquier pequeñez sigue siendo mi hermana y la quiero y sé que puedo contar con ella para lo que necesite.

Fin POV Sakura

Hoy es el último día de clases. La pelirrosa iba caminando hacia la salida cuando se cruzó con su hermana a la cual estaba buscando para irse a casa. Esta estaba con su mejor amiga y vicepresidenta del club de fans, Tenten Ama. Esta tenía los ojos color marrón chocolate y el pelo recogido en dos moños también del mismo color. Vestía unos vaqueros, una camiseta rosa de manga corta y unas sandalias negras. Las dos chicas estaban hablando algo sobre su club.

― **Que envidia me das amiga, yo también quiero ir a Los Ángeles. Seguro que podrás verlo.**― comentaba la castaña.

― **Pues claro que lo veré. Tengo en este libro absolutamente todo lo que hace. Sé donde hace surf, donde va de fiesta, cual es su restaurante favorito... Lo sé absolutamente todo, por eso soy la presidenta de su club de fans, ¿no?**― dijo muy segura la rubia mientras le enseñaba toda la información a su amiga. La pelirrosa miraba a su hermana con aburrimiento.

― **Aún no entiendo qué le veis a ese engreído de Sasuke Uchiha.**― dijo con tono despectivo. Las otras dos la miraron como si estuviese loca.

― **Pues Sasuke Uchiha es el mejor cantante del mundo, ha vendido millones de discos en el mundo, es una persona maravillosa y además es el chico más guapo que hay en este planeta.**― le contestó toda maravillada.― **Lo que yo no entiendo es cómo a alguien no le puede gustar.**

― **Ino, tú no lo conoces de nada.**

― **Claro que sí. Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre Sasuke Uchiha: su color favorito es el azul; le encantan los gatos; su mejor amigo se llama Suigetsu Hozuki; es novio de la famosa actriz Karin Uzumaki; le encantan los tomates; tiene un hermano mayor llamado Itachi; sus padres, Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, son su representantes... Lo sé absolutamente TODO.**― contó la rubia enumerando cada cosa con los dedos.

― **Si si... Lo que tú digas...**― le dijo la pelirrosa restándole importancia.― **Vámonos, mamá y papá nos deben estar esperando.**― le dijo comenzando a caminar.

― **Que fastidio de hermana te tocó amiga.**― se compadeció la castaña de la rubia.

― **Lo sé Tenten, lo sé.**― asintió dándole la razón.―** Chao amiga, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas en el baile de graduación. Ya te contaré todo lo que pase.**― se despidió la rubia mientras se encaminaba hacia donde se había ido Sakura.

-X-

POV Sasuke

Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, tengo 17 años y soy un famoso cantante. Vivo en Los Ángeles con mis padres, Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Mi hermano mayor, Itachi, está en Madrid estudiando en la universidad por lo que solo viene aquí en vacaciones de navidad y en verano, aunque este verano no podrá venir ya que se irá de viaje con su novia Konan. Tengo los ojos y el pelo negros, mucha gente dice que mi peinado es raro ya que por detrás lo tengo levantado en punta mientras que por delante tengo dos mechones a cada lado de mi cara y un flequillo tapándome frente. Personalmente me gusta mi look, me hace ver más guapo. Mido 1,74 m lo normal en un chico. Mi cuerpo es musculoso (sin exagerar), me encanta hacer surf y ejercicio en general. Soy un chico orgulloso, seguro de sí mismo, extrovertido y muy arrogante. Me llevo bien con todo el mundo, aunque nunca muestro mi verdadera personalidad excepto con mi familia y con mi mejor amigo Suigetsu. Él es de mi edad, tiene el pelo largo hasta los hombros de color blanco y sus ojos son violetas. Es casi tan alto como yo, mide 1,73 m. Su cuerpo también tiene los músculos bien definidos, también le gusta hacer surf. Su personalidad no difiere mucho de la mía: es extrovertido; muy bromista; arrogante y orgulloso, aunque no tanto como yo; detesta a mi novia Karin y lo más importante... es digno de confianza, puedo contarle cualquier cosa que sé que no se lo dirá a los paparazzi ni a nadie. Es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo uso de razón, por lo que puedo contar con él para lo que sea.

Fin POV Sasuke

Un pelinegro se encontraba viendo la tele cuando aparecen sus padres por la puerta.

― **Hola hijo. Tenemos muy buenas noticias.**― saludó su madre al entrar al salón.

― **Hola mamá, papá.**― saludó también el chico.

― **¿Recuerdas la película que te propusieron hacer este verano?**― preguntó Mikoto. El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza.― **Bien... Pues el director quiere ****hablar contigo. Lo llamaremos ahora mismo.**― contó la pelinegra con alegría comenzando a marcar un número en su móvil.

― **Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti hijo. Espero que todo salga bien.**

― **Pues claro que saldrá bien Fugaku, Sasuke es un chico con mucho talento. Esto será todo un éxito.**― dijo la mujer. Unos segundos después en la gran pantalla del televisor apareció un hombre de unos 45 años.

― **Buenas tardes. Soy Orochimaru, el director de la película.**― saludó el pelinegro.

― **Buenos días.**― saludaron los Uchiha.

― **Voy a ir al grano ya que no tengo mucho tiempo.**― dijo el pelinegro.― **Quiero a Sasuke en mi película para hacer de protagonista. Creo que es perfecto para el papel.**― al oír eso los tres Uchiha sonrieron de lado.―** Pero... los productores no piensan lo mismo. Creen que Sasuke Uchiha solo es un chico que sale de fiesta y que no para de hacer escándalos allá a donde va.**― Sasuke agachó la cabeza.

― **Pero... Eso no siempre es así.**― intentó convencerlo Mikoto.

― **Lo sé, por eso os voy a proponer algo.**― los tres lo miraron esperanzados.―** Si durante un par de semanas no sales en ninguna revista, ya sea en un escándalo o por algo bueno, estás dentro de la película.**― el pequeño Uchiha sonrió aceptando. Tendría que quedarse en casa para que no lo pillaran los paparazzi.

-X-

_Con las chicas_

Al llegar a casa comieron y rápidamente cogieron las maletas ya preparadas para subirse al avión que los llevaría a Hollywood, donde vivía su abuela.

La rubia estaba impaciente por coger un coche y recorrer la cuidad en busca del Uchiha para conocerlo. Desde el aeropuerto pillaron un taxi que los dejó directamente en frente de la casa de su abuela.

― **¡Abuela Tsunade!**― saludó la pelirrosa en cuanto bajó del coche corriendo a darle un gran abrazo a la mujer.

― **Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?**― le preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo. Los demás se bajaron de coche también y saludaron a los abuelos. Tsunade era una mujer que se conservaba muy bien, tenía 65 años y aparentaba 55. Era rubia y tenía los ojos de color miel. No era muy alta y lo que más destacaba de ella al verla eran sus enormes senos. Su marido, Jiraiya, era mucho más alto que ella y de su misma edad. Tenía el pelo blanco recogido en una pequeña coleta baja. No era gordo ni muy delgado, tenía uno que otro michelín, pero nada exagerado. Él era el segundo marido de la rubia, ya que el abuelo Dan se había muerto en un accidente.

― **Pues ahora que estoy aquí, bien.**― le respondió con una radiante sonrisa.― **Hola Jiraiya.**― saludó esta vez al hombre.

― **Hola querida, me alegra que hayáis venido a visitarnos.**― le contestó al peliblanco.

Después de los saludos todos entraron a la casa para dejar sus cosas en las correspondientes habitaciones. Ino y Sakura compartían cuarto y allí se encontraban las dos discutiendo, como siempre.

― **Venga Sakura, por favor... Si tú vas me dejarán ir.**― le rogaba la rubia.

― **No, no y no... No iré a esa estúpida fiesta para que tú puedas conocer al estúpido de Sasuke Uchiha.**― le respondió tajante la pelirrosa.

― **Si me acompañas te prometo que dejaré de hablar de él por lo que queda de vacaciones.**― le ofreció ya desesperada.

― **Está bien. Pero no pienso entrar en esa fiesta, yo te espero en el coche.**― accedió la ojijade después de pensarlo detenidamente. A Ino se le iluminaron los ojos y no podía parar de sonreír.― **Me cambio y nos vamos.**

15 minutos después las dos chicas salieron de la casa en el coche de su abuela, el cual era de un color rosa fucsia que por muy raro que parezca no llamaba mucho la atención.

-X-

_En una discoteca_

― **Recuérdame otra vez por qué estamos aquí.**― dijo un peliblanco.

― **Venga... Es el cumpleaños de Karin. Le prometí cantar y no le puedo fallar.**― le contestó un pelinegro.― **Ya sé que me tendría que quedar en casa cenando bistecs, pero esta es una ocasión especial. Canto, saludo y me voy.**

― **Está bien...**― dijo su amigo después de suspirar.― **Venga, bajemos, comencemos el plan.**― dicho esto el pelinegro se bajó del coche y se puso la capucha para que nadie lo reconociera. Caminó hasta la puerta de atrás del edificio mientras el ojilila también salía del coche e iba hacia la puerta delantera. Allí había una larga cola de personas esperando por entrar y una pelirroja buscando a alguien.

― **¡Hola Karin! ¡Feliz cumpleaños chica!**― saludó el peliblanco. Karin era la novia de Sasuke (para desgracia de Suigetsu, que no la aguantaba xD) y una famosa actriz que solo le importaba salir en todas las revistas. Era guapa, tenía la melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta alta que le llegaba hasta media espalda y un flequillo en la frente. Sus ojos levemente rasgados eran del mismo color que su pelo. Tenía puesto un vestido de asas hasta la rodilla de color lila.

― **¿Suigetsu?**― se sorprendió la pelirroja el ver al chico. Este llevaba una camiseta color gris, una americana negra a juego con sus zapatillas también negras y unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros. Estaba muy guapo (como siempre xD)― **¿Y Sasuke?**― le preguntó un poco extrañada de que su novio no estuviera con su amigo.

― **No pudo venir... Dice que lo siente.**― le contestó. La pelirroja al oír esto se desilusionó toda. De repente aparecen de la nada decenas de paparazzi buscando a Sasuke Uchiha. El peliblanco se giró hacia ellos y les dijo con una sonrisa de lado― **Sasuke no está aquí. Está en su casa cenando bistecs.**― cuando acabó se encaminó dentro de la discoteca empujando a una pelirroja con él dejando a unos extrañados paparazzi fuera.

Ya dentro el ojilila corrió a abrirle la puerta de atrás a su amigo, que ya estaba petando.

― **Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado.**― le dijo el pelinegro y el otro sonrió socarronamente.

― **Estaba hablando con tus amigos los paparazzi.**― con esto el azabache sonrió de lado.

― **Venga vamos.**― dijo mientras se adentraba en el edificio y se cambiaba su chaqueta por una americana.

En el local no sabían que cantaría el famoso Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que cuando se apagaron las luces y salió el pelinegro al escenario todos se sorprendieron. Este llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro con la americana negra que se acababa de poner, unos zapatillas azules con una raya negra y unos pantalones vaqueros de color negro (WAPISÍSIMO, se me cae la baba solo de pensarlo *¬*). Karin estaba contenta, su novio había venido y cumpliría su promesa. Su cumpleaños sería el mejor de todos.

― **Hola a todos.**― saludó con el micrófono en la mano.― **Hoy es el cumpleaños de Karin.**― la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa a lo que ella le correspondió igual.― **Esta canción te la dedico.**― y la música comenzó a sonar y él a cantar una de sus canciones. ("Party girl"- McFly)

Mientras cantaba, una chica rubia de ojos azules entraba en la discoteca y se intentaba acercar a su estrella favorita. Cuando la canción acabó, el pelinegro se bajó del escenario y fue a saludar a la pelirroja cumpleañera.

― **¡Sasuke!**― lo abrazó.― **Me ha encantado la canción.**― le dijo con una sonrisa.

― **Hola Karin. ¡Felicidades!**― le dedicó una de sus espléndidas sonrisas de lado.― **Me alegro de que te haya gustado.**

― **Sasuke**― lo llamó su su amigo.― **Tenemos que irnos ya.**

― **Ya voy Suigetsu. Chao Karin.**― se despidió el pelinegro yéndose con el peliblanco.

― **Ponte la chaqueta y sal por la puerta de atrás, yo iré a buscar un coche.**― le dijo el ojilila antes de irse de allí. El azabache obedeció y se encaminó a la puerta de atrás rápidamente.

-X-

Fuera de la discoteca, en un coche fucsia, se encontraba una chica de pelo rosa que estaba esperando por su hermana.― _"Maldita sea, ya está tardando mucho. Llevo una hora esperando por ella."_― pensaba mirando el reloj..― _"Ya está... Me largo de aquí. No pienso seguir esperando, ya se lo advertí."_― y con esto salió del coche dejándolo cerrado y se largó de allí.

En su camino pasó por el callejón donde estaba la puerta de atrás de dicha discoteca, y justo en el instante en que ella pasaba la puerta se abrió de repente dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

― **Ayy...**― se quejó la pelirrosa sobándose el golpe. El pelinegro se acercó a ella para ver si estaba bien.

― **Perdona... ¿Estás bien?**― se disculpó. En ese instante la chica se giró y vio al chico que le había hablado y dado el golpe con la puerta.

― **Claro, todo perfecto. Solo que un idiota me dio con la puerta en la cabeza.**― le contestó con sarcasmo. El pelinegro sonrió de lado, le gustaba el carácter de esa chica, nadie le hablaba así excepto Suigetsu.

― **Fue sin querer, no sabía que estabas ahí.**― le dijo el pelinegro ayudándola a levantarse.― **Deberías tener más cuidado.**

― **¿Cómo que debería tener más cuidado?**― preguntó indignada.―** Tú deberías de aprender a abrir las puertas más despacio.**― le respondió ella fulminándolo con la mirada.

Al azabache le hizo gracia la cara que puso y sonrió. Ahora que estaba de pie se fijó en la chica. Lo primero que observó fue su precioso pelo rosa, era largo hasta la cintura y un poco ondulado, exactamente como le gustaba a él. Tenía un vestido de flores corto hasta la mitad del muslo con unas cuñas marrones y una cazadora vaquera con las mangas hasta los codos. Por último se fijó en sus ojos, unos ojos color verde jade que lo hipnotizaban, no podía quitar su mirada de ellos.

― **Soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo te llamas?**― le preguntó el chico al salir de sus pensamientos. La ojijade se giró y lo vio aún con molestia.

― **Sakura Haruno.**― le dijo secamente. El pelinegro se sorprendió porque no se inmutó al decirle que era el famoso Sasuke Uchiha. Realmente esa chica le agradaba, tenía el presentimiento de que no era como las demás. De repente un coche se detuvo cerca de ellos y un peliblanco bajó de él.

― **Sasuke ya están cerca, será mejor que te vayas ya.**― el ojinegro asintió y se subió al coche.― **Sakura sube, te llevaré a revisar ese golpe.**― la pelirrosa asintió y se subió con él.

― **Recojo el otro coche y te lo dejo en tu casa.**― le dijo el peliblanco apoyado en la puerta del lado de la chica.

― **Me encuentro mal.**― dijo la ojijade justo antes de abrir un poco la puerta y vomitar.

― **¡Oh, Dios! Me ha vomitado encima de las zapatillas... Esas eran mis zapatillas favoritas... T.T**― se lamentaba el ojilila haciendo que la chica lo mirara disculpándose y que el pelinegro se riera.

― **Hasta después Suigetsu. Nos vemos en mi casa.**― dicho esto arrancó el coche y se fue de allí.

_En la consulta del médico_

― **No hay traumatismo ni lesión de ningún tipo.**― le dijo el médico justo cuando apagó la lucecita con la que la examinaba.― **Solo un chichón.**― terminó con una sonrisa a lo que la pelirrosa también sonrió.

De repente un pelinegro corre la cortina todo alterado.― **¿Acabaste ya? Los paparazzi están ahí afuera.**

― **Sí, está todo bien.**― le contestó el médico.―** Oye... ¿No crees que eres un poco paranoico?**― le preguntó con burla.―** No sé como la gente te aguanta.**

― **No, sé que están ahí. De donde menos te lo esperas aparecen.**― le respondió el pelinegro sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

― **Espera... ¿Os conocéis?**― preguntó confundida la chica.

― **Sí, es un amigo de mi hermano.**― le contestó el azabache y la pelirrosa bufó.― **Si ya está todo lo mejor será irnos.**― dijo acercándose a la ojijade.― **¡Oh, mierda! Ya están ahí.**― se giró hacia el médico― **Oye ¿qué coche tienes?**

― **Ninguno que te pueda interesar. Recuerda que aún estoy pagando el último año de la carrera.**

― **Da igual, tú préstamelo. Yo te dejo el mío ahí fuera.**― le pidió el pelinegro y los dos intercambiaron llaves.

El coche en el que iban era uno viejo que muy apenas funcionaba.― _"Todo sea por evitar a esos paparazzi."_― pensaba Sasuke. Unos 10 minutos después el chico decidió encender la radio. Justo al encenderla empezó a sonar una de sus canciones y él comenzó a cantar.

― **Seguro que haces eso con todas las chicas.**― le dijo la pelirrosa bufando. El pelinegro dejó de cantar y la vio de reojo un poco desconcertado.

― **¿Hacer qué?**

― **¿Te crees que voy a caer rendida por el "gran Sasuke Uchiha" mientras me lleva en un coche y canta una de sus canciones?**― le preguntó con sarcasmo.

― **¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi música?**― le preguntó.

― **Sí me gusta tu música, pero no soy una de esas fan girls que están loquitas por ti.**― le respondió tajante la chica, parecía molesta.― **Conmigo eso no funciona, así que déjate de tonterías y llévame a casa que estoy cansada.**― le contestó molesta la chica girando su cara hacia la ventanilla.

― "_Hmp. Molestia."_― pensó sonriendo de lado el pelinegro.―** ¿Vives aquí? Nunca te había visto.**― le comentó el chico.

― **No soy de aquí. Vine de vacaciones a ver a mi abuela.**

― **Y ¿dónde vive tu abuela?**

― **En Hollywood.**

― **Pues... Lo siento, pero primero tenemos que hacer una paradita.**― le dijo Sasuke haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara con molestia. (otra vez xD)

Unos 15 minutos después se encontraban en una gran mansión, de la cual el dueño era el famoso pelinegro.

― **¿En serio esta es tu casa?**― le preguntó impresionada la chica mientras miraba todo con interés. El chico sonrió con arrogancia.

― **Por supuesto...**― le respondió mientras la dirigía hacia una habitación.

― **¿Qué pasa?**― la pelirrosa se paró de repente.―** ¿Acaso no quieres que me vean contigo? Claro que no, como no soy famosa...**― dijo con molestia.

― **No es eso, lo que pasa es que si la gente me ve contigo se armará un escándalo. La prensa empezará a inventar que salimos juntos y cosas así. Lo hacen continuamente, por eso huyo de ellos siempre que puedo.**― le respondió con sinceridad el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras otra vez. La pelirrosa lo siguió son rechistar.

Llegaron a una habitación que la chica no paraba de analizar impresionada.― **Quédate aquí, yo vengo ahora y ya te llevo a tu casa.**― y dicho esto se fue de allí.

Sasuke bajó a la planta inferior y salió al patio donde estaba sus padres dando una fiesta. Fue saludando a todos los presentes hasta que llegó con sus progenitores que estaba hablando con el director de la película.

― **Mamá, papá, señor Orochimaru, hola.**― saludó al llegar.

― **Hola hijo, has tardado en bajar.**― le dijo su madre.

― **Sí, lo siento. Es que tenía cosas que hacer. Pero ya estoy aquí.**― dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

― **Sasuke hola. Mira te presento a mis hijas Tayuya y Kin**.― le señaló una niña morena de unos 14 años y otra pelirroja de unos 12.― **Son fans tuyas.**

― **Hijo, podrías cantarles una canción.**― le sugirió su madre.

El pelinegro aceptó y se fue a buscar su guitarra acústica. Cuando volvió se sentó en una banqueta y antes de comenzar dijo― **Hola a todos. Voy a cantar una canción que estoy preparando para mi próximo disco.**― y comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar. ("Hero"- Sterling Knight)

Sakura estaba esperando por el azabache en la habitación cuando lo oye cantar en el patio. Como su curiosidad era muy grande decidió salir al balcón siendo cuidadosa de no ser vista y lo vio tocar la guitarra y cantar.― _"Esa canción es hermosa."_― pensaba mientras miraba embelesada al pelinegro cantar.

Cuando la canción se acabó todo el mundo aplaudió. Sasuke se levantó y con su guitarra en la espalda fue a despedirse de sus padres y del director. De repente mira hacia el balcón y allí ve a una hermosa pelirrosa mirándolo. Los dos se miraron durante unos pocos segundos que para ellos fueron eternos.

― **Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.**― y el chico se fue de allí para llevar a Sakura a su casa.

La recogió en la habitación donde la había dejado y bajaron al garaje.

― **¿Todo esto es tuyo?**― le preguntó sorprendida la chica al ver una gran cantidad de coches lujosos en ese garaje.

― **Pues claro. Coleccionar coches es uno de mis hobbies.**― le contestó con una sonrisa llena de arrogancia.―** Elige uno y te llevo a casa.**― le ofreció.

― **Me da igual, solo quiero irme a casa.**― le respondió la chica.

― **Bien, sube.**― dijo el pelinegro mientras le abría la puerta de un porche negro. La pelirrosa no aceptó y se montó en el mini coupé que estaba al lado del porche. El azabache suspiró y cogió las llaves de ese coche para ponerse en marcha.

En 15 minutos llegaron a la casa de la abuela de Sakura y la chica se bajó del coche y se despidió.

― **Chao Sasuke. Gracias por traerme.**― y dicho esto se adentró en su casa dejando al pelinegro en su coche un poco desconcertado. Encendió su coche para volver a su casa, pero justo por ahí pasaba una furgoneta de los paparazzi, por lo que el chico apagó el motor y se escondió para que no lo vieran.

Sakura se había asomado a la ventana del salón y al ver ahí al pelinegro bajándose del coche salió a ver qué le pasaba.

― **Hay paparazzi por esta zona, no puedo volver a casa. ¿Me dejas quedarme aquí por esta noche?**― le pidió desesperado el chico. La ojijade suspiró fastidiada pero aceptó. Lo llevó al garaje y allí buscó entre las cajas alguna manta para él.

― **Toma, esto es todo lo que te puedo dar. Dormirás aquí esta noche, pero ****prométeme que por la mañana temprano te irás.**― le dijo la chica mientras le entregaba la manta y una almohada.

― **Sí, no te preocupes.**― le dijo el moreno. La pelirrosa lo vio y se fijó en el gorro que se había puesto el pelinegro.

― **Ese gorro era de mi abuelo.**― contó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa nostálgica. El chico la escuchaba atento.― **Él solía llevarme mucho de pesca. Lo pasábamos genial los dos juntos...**

― **¿Pasábamos?**― le preguntó interesado Sasuke.

― **Murió hace unos años. Lo echo tanto de menos...**― dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.― **Pero eso no te importa.**― le contestó brusca levantando la cabeza de golpe. El chico meneó la cabeza levemente y sonrió de lado mientras la miraba.― **Deja de hacer eso.**

― **¿Hacer qué?**― preguntó inocente con la misma cara de antes.

― **Eso...**― apuntó la cara del moreno.― **Poner esa mirada tierna mientras sonríes de lado. Seguro que te funciona mucho con las chicas, pero ya te dije que conmigo no vale.**― se explicó la pelirrosa.

― **¿Seguro?**― preguntó el pelinegro ensanchando más la sonrisa.

― **Por supuesto. Ala, buenas noches.**― se despidió la ojijade mientras se iba de allí dejando a un pelinegro descolocado.

― "_Tenía razón. Esta chica es diferente."_― pensaba con una sonrisa sincera mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_¿Qué os ha parecido? Como veis no sigo la peli al 100% ni en los diálogos ni en los hechos, también hay de mi propia cosecha xD_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado... ¡Dejad reviews! Porfi :P_**

**_Cuidaos Bss :*_**


	2. ¿Amistad?

_**Bueno... Aquí os dejo con el segundo cap de esta historia**_

_**Espero que os guste ;)**_

* * *

**¿AMISTAD?**

_Una semana después_

El pelinegro había estado toda la semana encerrado, o en su casa para evitar a los paparazzi o en el estudio gravando nuevas canciones para su próximo disco. No tenía tiempo para aburrirse ya que o estaba trabajando o estaba con Suigetsu en su casa, y con él era imposible aburrirse. Además, en su mente solo estaba una persona... Por extraño que pueda parecer el moreno no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, en su preciosa melena rosa, en sus ojos jades... Esa chica le había calado hondo aunque solo la había visto el día en que le dio con la puerta. Sonrió al recordar su sonrisa al verlo con el gorro de su abuelo, el cual se había llevado de recuerdo.

― **Pareces un idiota con esa cara.**― dijo con burla el peliblanco y el pelinegro reaccionó.

― **Idiota eres tú.**― le contestó tirándole un cojín a al cara y sonriendo de lado.

― **¿Ah sí? Yo no soy el que anda pensando en una chica que apenas conozco.**― le respondió su amigo tirándole el cojín que el pelinegro le había lanzado antes.

― **No pienso en ella...**― dijo con un poco de duda en la voz, esto lo notó el ojilila y sonrió.

― **No soy tonto... Además te conozco como la palma de mi mano, sé que esa chica te caló hondo. Y la verdad es normal, es hermosa.**

― **Ni lo pienses.**― le contestó rápidamente el azabache tirándole el cojín con mucha más fuerza y fulminándolo con la mirada.

― **Tranqui, tranqui... No me mates... A mí me van más las rubias...**― dijo el chico y luego se rió por la cara que tenía su amigo.― **Ahora en serio... ¿Piensas volver a verla?**― le preguntó curioso.

― **No lo sé... Si me pillan los malditos paparazzi me quedo sin película. No sé qué hacer...**― el pelinegro bajó la cabeza y se la agarró con las manos.

― **¡Venga ya! Sasuke, reacciona, que esas ratas no te impidan hacer lo que quieras...**

― **Sí... Tienes razón.**― dijo después de pensarlo unos minutos.― **Hoy por la tarde iré a la playa. Hace muy buen día, me relajaré y pensaré en algo para volver a verla.**― dijo ya con la cabeza en alto y con la mirada decidida. El peliblanco sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso de su amigo. El moreno también sonrió.

-X-

Dos chicas iban en un coche fucsia hacia la playa. Una de ellas iba conduciendo y cantando contenta mientras que la otra miraba por la ventanilla fastidiada.

― **¿Puedes dejar ya de cantar?**― preguntó con molestia la pelirrosa.

― **No. Me encanta esta canción y lo sabes.**― le contestó la otra parando un momento de cantar una canción de Sasuke Uchiha, su estrella favorita.

― **Me prometiste no mencionar al engreído Uchiha en lo que quedaba de vacaciones.**― le recordó a la rubia.

― **Sí hermanita, pero no te dije que no cantaría sus canciones cada vez que pudiera.**― sonrió satisfecha y siguió cantando mientras que la pelirrosa volvía a mirar por su ventanilla maldiciendo a cierto pelinegro.

10 minutos después ya estaban en el aparcamiento de la playa y las dos se bajaron del coche de su abuela. La rubia llevaba su largo pelo suelto y un gorro en la cabeza. Tenía un vestido corto a cuadros en tonos amarillos, azules y verdes, un cinturón amarillo adornando y unas sandalias marrones. En una mano llevaba una hamaca para sentarse y en la otra llevaba un enorme bolso de playa que tenía infinidad de cosas para no aburrirse. (entiéndase revistas xD)

La pelirrosa llevaba el pelo suelto también, pero el flequillo recogido hacia atrás con un par de horquillas. Vestía unos vaqueros pitillo desgastados hasta los tobillos y una blusa sin mangas de volantes color negro y unas sandalias a juego con la blusa. En el hombro derecho colgaba un bolso de cuero de color marrón.

― **Venga, vamos a bañarnos.**― le dijo la rubia.

― **No gracias, me voy a quedar aquí tumbada leyendo un libro. Tú haz lo que quieras.**― le contestó la ojijade parándose al lado de unas tumbonas que allí había. La rubia se encogió de hombros y se fue a tumbar en la arena para tomar el sol un poco antes de bañarse.

Sakura se acomodó y sacó su libro para comenzar a leer.

― **¡Boo!**― escuchó detrás de ella. Al instante se sobresaltó y dio un salto en la tumbona con la mano en el pecho.

― **Pero qué...**― se giró y allí lo vio. Vistiendo unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca de manga corta, un chaleco con capucha azul por encima y unos converse negros algo desgastados estaba un pelinegro frente a ella. Se fijó mejor y lo vio con unas gafas de sol estilo Ray-ban y con un gorro que le resultaba familiar.― **¿Qué haces aquí?**― le preguntó después de recuperarse del susto.

― **Pues como hace tan buen día vine a la playa.**― le dijo mientras se acomodaba en la tumbona de al lado de la de la pelirrosa.― **Y... supongo que tú también, ¿o me equivoco?**

― **Pues sí, te equivocas.**― le contestó altanera la pelirrosa.― **Vine porque mi hermana me obligó. Por eso estoy aquí leyendo un libro mientras ella toma el sol y todas esas cosas.**― le explicó mirándolo con superioridad.

― **¿No te gusta la playa?**― le preguntó curioso el chico.

La ojijade se giró hacia él y le dijo― **Sí... Pero odio los días en los que hay mucha gente, yo prefiero más tranquilidad. Sería mejor venir al atardecer y contemplar el mar... Eso estaría realmente bien.**― le dedicó una sonrisa amable.

El pelinegro también sonrió. Se sorprendía de lo fácil que era hablar con esta chica, contando que era la única que le sacaba sonrisas sinceras. Realmente le agradaba estar con ella.― **Si... Sería genial.**

― **Seguro que está por aquí. Sigamos buscando chicos.**― se oyó la voz de un hombre por el aparcamiento, cerca de donde ellos estaban. Rápidamente el pelinegro se agachó un poco y ocultó la cara con una mano.

― **¿Qué pasa?**― preguntó desconcertada la chica.

― **Hay paparazzi cerca de aquí.**― le contestó el azabache aún con la cabeza agachada.― **Como saben que siempre vengo aquí a hacer surf, seguro que me están buscando.**― dijo levantando levemente la cabeza para comprobar si ya se habían ido.

― "_Así que por esa razón Ino insistió tanto en venir a esta playa... No sé de qué me sorprendo, viniendo de ella..."_― **¿Es que nunca te dejan en paz?**― le preguntó curiosa y un poco compadeciéndose de él.

― **No, siempre están ahí donde yo voy. Como ya dije, de donde menos te lo esperas salen.**― le respondió levantándose. La pelirrosa se levantó también.

― **Creo que lo he visto. Allí está.**― se oyó el grito del mismo hombre de antes. El pelinegro cogió de la mano a la chica y la arrastró con él hacia el aparcamiento escondiéndose detrás de los coches. Daba la casualidad de que se escondieron justo detrás del coche de la abuela de la pelirrosa.

― **Mierda. No puedo dejar que me encuentren.**― maldijo molesto el pelinegro.― **Tu abuela vivía en Hollywood, ¿verdad?**― le preguntó el chico. A lo que la ojijade asintió con la cabeza.― **¿Me prestas tu coche para salir de aquí?**― le pidió con cara de cachorro.

Sakura se le quedó viendo un rato como si estuviera loco. No iba a aceptar ni de coña, seguro que se metía en problemas.

Sasuke, al ver que la chica no iba a aceptar, le dijo― **Venga... Ven conmigo y así te llevas tú el coche después. Por favor...**― le pidió ya al borde de la desesperación.

― **Está bien.**― suspiró.― **Este es el coche de mi abuela.**― dijo señalando al frente.―** Espérame aquí, voy a buscar las llaves.**

― **Toma las llaves de mi coche.**― la chica lo miró confusa.― **Déjaselas a tu hermana y así podrá volver a casa**.― y dicho esto se levantó cuidadosamente y se dirigió a donde estaba Ino.

Solo tardó unos minutos en encontrar las cosas de su hermana. La ojiazul estaba tumbada tomando el sol un poco adormilada.

― **Yo me voy con el coche de la abuela, aquí te dejo las llaves del coche de un amigo para que puedas volver.**― le dijo la pelirrosa cambiando las llaves en el bolso de la rubia.

― **Si si... Vete que me tapas el sol.**― le contestó adormilada. La ojijade suspiró con pesadez y se fue de allí.

Sasuke seguía esperando en el mismo sitio y estaba impaciente. La pelirrosa no llegaba y se desesperaba más a cada segundo.

― **Por fin vuelves. Ni que fueras a China.**― le dijo el pelinegro al llegar ella.

― **¿Qué dices idiota? Si solo tardé 10 minutos.**― la chica lo fulminó con la mirada.―** Aún por encima que te ayudo. Mejor será que me largue y te deje con tus amigos.**― le dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse. El pelinegro la miró horrorizado y la agarró del brazo deteniéndola allí.

― **Vale, perdona...**― se disculpó el moreno con una sonrisa sincera.― **¿Me ayudas?**

La chica suspiró cansada― **Ahh... Toma.**― le dijo tendiéndole las llaves del coche.― **Tú conduces.**― y dicho esto se levantó con cuidado y se subió al coche rápidamente. El azabache sonrió de lado y también se subió con cuidado de no ser descubierto.

― **Mierda, ahí están otra vez.**― dijo el pelinegro.― **Toma, ponte esto.**― le dijo dándole una pañoleta que había por allí. La pelirrosa obedeció y se la puso en el pelo para que no la reconocieran. El chico arrancó el coche y con las cabezas ligeramente agachadas los dos se fueron de allí. Cuando llegaron a la carretera general suspiraron tranquilos.

― **Bien, ya me puedo quitar esto.**― dijo sacándose la pañoleta de la cabeza. Después bajó la ventanilla y sacó su brazo fuera mientras su pelo se mecía por el viento. Al pelinegro, que la miraba de reojo, le parecía estar viendo una escena muy bella.

― **Muy bien. ¿A dónde quieres ir señorita?**― le preguntó Sasuke haciendo que ella se girara a verlo.

― **Mmmm... Quiero verlo todo.**― le contestó con una sonrisa radiante a lo que el pelinegro sonrió también.

― **Pues allá vamos.**― dijo divertido y se pusieron en marcha hacia Los Ángeles.

Durante el camino habían estado hablando y escuchando la radio, cantando las canciones que más les gustaban. Sobre todo, hubo muchas risas y complicidad. Los dos se sentían muy bien con el otro.

Llegaron a la ciudad y pasearon por todos sitios. Fueron por el paseo de la fama, entraron en muchas tiendas, pararon a tomar helado... En una de las tiendas la pelirrosa se había comprado una cámara de fotos desechable y los dos estuvieron sacándose fotos haciendo poses y bromeando. Se lo estaban pasando genial, los dos no paraba de reír, de hablar y de sacarse fotos juntos.

-X-

La rubia había decidido volver a casa. Así que recogió todas sus cosas, pero se sorprendió al encontrar unas llaves extrañas. De repente recordó lo que le había dicho su hermana mientras estaba tomando el sol. Se encogió de hombros y se fue al aparcamiento a ver en qué coche le tocaría volver a casa. Con las llaves en la mano recorrió todo el aparcamiento dándole al botón de apertura. Ningún coche reaccionaba por lo que la rubia se estaba empezando a preocupar, pero de repente oye un ruido en frente de ella y lo que ve la hace desencajar la mandíbula sorprendida. Se montó rápidamente en el auto, que era un deportivo plateado, y comenzó a buscar por todas partes algo del posible dueño del coche. No encontraba nada, por lo que se acomodó en el asiento y miró hacia el techo suspirando fastidiada, cuando de repente nota un papel que sobresale de un compartimento del techo. Saca el documento resultando ser el carnet de conducir del dueño que no era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. La ojiazul sonrió ampliamente, estaba extasiada, no cabía en sí de gozo. Decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de poder conocer al pelinegro y miró en su carnet la dirección de su mansión y allí se dirigió.

_Minutos después_

Un peliblanco salía de la cocina tarareando una canción mientra llevaba un sándwich que se acababa de preparar en la mano cuando ve a una chica rubia en el salón mirando a todos lados con una sonrisa enorme en la boca.

― "_Qué chica tan guapa... Pero, ¿qué estará haciendo aquí?"_― pensaba el chico. Decidió salir de dudas y preguntarle.― **Oye... ¿Quién eres tú?**

La rubia se giró hacia él toda contenta.

-X-

Habían parado a tomar un helado. El pelinegro estaba esperando a que la pelirrosa terminara el suyo. La chica estaba tomando el helado tranquilamente cuando nota que el azabache está encerrado en sus pensamientos y totalmente distraído, por lo que sonríe con malicia al ocurrírsele una idea. Rápidamente le manchó la nariz de nata despertando al moreno de sus ensoñaciones.

― **¿Qué haces?**― le preguntó limpiándose la nariz.

― **Jajajaja... Pues... jajajaja... mancharte... jajajaja... la nariz...**― la ojijade no podía aguantar las ganas de reír.

― **¿Te crees muy graciosa, eh?**― y el pelinegro rápidamente se manchó el dedo con la nata y manchó a la pelirrosa también en la nariz.― **Jajajaja... Mira quien se ríe ahora.**― se burló el chico viendo la cara de molestia de Sakura.

― **Oye... Será mejor que volvamos ya.**― dijo la chica.

― **Está bien. Vamos.**― los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el coche.― **Te llevo a casa y recupero mi coche.**

Llevaban 20 minutos en la carretera y estaban ya cerca de la playa, el pelinegro vio por el espejo retrovisor que una furgoneta azul les seguía y la reconoció enseguida.

― **Mierda... ¿Es que nunca me dejarán en paz?**― maldecía el moreno.

― **¿Qué pasa?**― preguntó extrañada la ojijade.

― **Paparazzi. Nos están siguiendo. Tenemos que despistarlos.**― explicó.

La pelirrosa miró un mapa que se había comprado y se puso a buscar posibilidades.― **En el próximo cruce gira a la derecha.**― le dijo señalándole el camino. El pelinegro obedeció y siguió esa ruta. Siguieron adelante y gracias a Dios habían despistado a la furgoneta, que había seguido por la carretera general.

― **¿A dónde lleva este camino?**― preguntó un desconcertado pelinegro.― **Nunca había venido por aquí.**

― **No sé, estoy buscando. Tú sigue recto.**― le contestó mirando el mapa otra vez.

Como no se encontraron con ningún cruce hasta el momento seguían yendo recto, pero de repente el coche hizo un ruido extraño, por lo que el pelinegro paró para ver qué pasaba. La pelirrosa no te tomó importancia y siguió mirando en el mapa una salida.

― **Emmm... Sakura... Esto...**― el chico había descubierto algo no precisamente bueno.

― **¿Hm?**― la pelirrosa levantó la vista del papel y se asustó al ver la expresión del pelinegro.―** ¿Qué pasa Sasuke?**

― **Emmm... Tenemos que salir de aquí. Si no me equivoco estamos en un pozo de arenas movedizas.**― le dijo nervioso por su reacción. La chica estaba en estado de shock, se esperaba de todo menos eso, pero salió de sus pensamientos al notar que el coche se comenzaba a hundir.

― **Salgamos por las ventanillas, no tenemos otra opción.**― dijo el pelinegro comenzando a salir del coche. La ojijade lo imitó por su lado y los dos se subieron al techo del auto, el cual ya estaba medio hundido.

― **¿Y ahora qué hacemos?**― preguntó molesta y preocupada la chica.

El moreno no sabía qué hacer, miraba por todos lados un modo de salir de allí. De repente observa que hay una rama que es lo suficientemente gorda para aguantar su peso. Probó suerte él primero por si acaso no era del todo seguro.―** Vamos, salta hacia esta rama.**― le gritó, la chica lo miró como si estuviera loco.― **Venga Sakura, yo te ayudo.**― le dedicó una sonrisa de seguridad y ella asintió decidida. Con la ayuda del azabache lo consiguió, pero falló al apoyar un pie y se cayó al agua arrastrando al chico con ella. (Sasuke le agarraba de la mano xD) Rápidamente se subieron a la rama y fueron a tierra firme, pero el bolso de la chica se había caído dentro del pozo.

― **¡Mierda, mi bolso!**― la chica hundió su brazo para buscarlo por todas partes hasta que al final lo consiguió. Desde tierra firme miraron con incredulidad como el coche se acababa de hundir.― **Genial... ¿Y ahora cómo volvemos?**― se preguntó fastidiada la pelirrosa.

― **Pues tendremos que ir andando.**

― **Esto cada vez mejora más.**― comentó con sarcasmo la chica.― **Volvamos a la playa.**― y dicho esto comenzó a caminar.

― **Emmm... Sakura...**― la llamó el pelinegro, ella se giró toda molesta.― **La playa queda hacia allí.**― dijo señalando el lado contrario al que había ido la pelirrosa. Esta se giró completamente y se puso en camino hacia donde había dicho el azabache. El chico sonrió de lado cuando Sakura pasó por su lado, esta mostraba que estaba realmente enfadada.― _"No sé por qué, pero esta chica me hace sentir muy bien. Cuando estoy con ella no soy famoso, solo una persona normal."_― pensaba el moreno mientras la veía alejarse y una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios.― _"Estoy cómodo con ella y eso me agrada."_

― **¿Te vas a quedar ahí?**― Sakura se giró fastidiada viendo como el pelinegro salía de sus pensamientos y comenzaba a caminar hacia ella.

― "_Solo esta chica es capaz de decirme eso, definitivamente me agrada. Es una molestia... pero una muy agradable."_― pensaba sonriendo divertido.

Llevaban caminando 10 minutos en completo silencio, la pelirrosa estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y tenía una mueca de enfado en la cara, lo que hacía que el pelinegro fuera detrás de ella con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

― **¿Puedes dejar de reírte?**― preguntó con fastidio la chica sin girarse.

― **No. Tu comportamiento es realmente gracioso.**― contestó él con burla.

La ojijade apretó los puños con fuerza, se estaba conteniendo de darle un puñetazo al tonto que iba con ella. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al pelinegro y decirle sus cuatro verdades de una vez.― **No sé qué es lo que te parece gracioso de todo esto, solo un idiota se reiría en esta situación.**― el azabache se le quedó viendo con sonrisa y mirada burlonas, lo que hizo exasperarse más a Sakura.― **¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Estamos aquí por tu culpa! Quita esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara.**― empezó a gritarle.

― **No es mi culpa, tú nos trajiste por este camino.**― le respondió el chico con tranquilidad, pero sin la sonrisa burlona.

― **¡Porque tú querías escapar de los paparazzi! No sé por qué no los enfrentas y ****ya.**

― **Tú no sabes nada...**― el pelinegro comenzaba a molestarse.

― **Sí, si lo sé.**― lo enfrentó ella. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de cuán cerca estaban el uno del otro.― **Sé que eres un inmaduro.**

― **¿Yo? ¿Inmaduro?**― se sorprendió el moreno.― **¿Y qué tal tú? Molesta...**

― **¿Yo?**― se apuntó la pelirrosa muy sorprendida.― **No fui yo el que provocó que el coche de la abuela de otra persona se hundiera en arenas movedizas.**― le dijo con sarcasmo.

― **Fue un accidente y ya te pedí perdón. ¿Qué quieres que haga?**― preguntó ya desesperado.

― **En primer lugar explicarme por qué soy inmadura, según tú.**

― **Porque eres una molestia...**― le respondió con tono de fastidio y la chica tenía una mueca de indignación.― **En estos días he pensado mucho en ti.**― al oír esto ella se sorprendió totalmente. No se lo esperaba en absoluto.

― **Yo...**― no sabía qué decir, así que se puso de camino otra vez.

― **Sakura...**― la nombrada se giró y esperó a que continuara.― **Es por la derecha.**― le dijo con burla y siguió su camino y al escuchar el bufido de la pelirrosa su sonrisa burlona se amplió con rastros de arrogancia también. La ojijade volvió a caminar y aceleró para ponerse a su lado.

Estaban cansados. Después de su charla anduvieron 20 minutos más. No podían más, hacía un calor impresionante y como les faltaba poco para llegar a la playa, decidieron descansar en una roca que había por allí.

Estaban sentados juntos en la misma roca, pero cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos.

― **Lo siento.**― dijo de repente.

― **¿Eh?**― la pelirrosa se giró hacia él.

El azabache soltó un suspiro cansado y siguió viendo al frente.― **Siento lo que le ha pasado al coche de tu abuela.**― su tono era suave, no se apreciaba burla, sarcasmo, arrogancia o molestia en él.

― **Es agradable.**― dijo ella desconcertando al pelinegro, que se giró hacia ella para ver en su rostro una sonrisa sincera y dulce. La chica al ver la confusión de su acompañante en la cara soltó una risilla y decidió explicarse mejor.― **Me acabas de hablar bien. Es realmente agradable.**

― **¿Bien? Yo siempre hablo bien.**

La pelirrosa soltó un suspiro.― **Me refiero a que me hablaste con un tono normal, sin arrogancia o sarcasmo.**

― **Ah...**― el moreno volvió a mirar hacia delante.― **Es fácil cuando estoy contigo.**

― **¿Eh?**― se sorprendió la chica.

― **Pensarás que estoy loco, pero cuando estoy contigo es como si no fuera famoso. Como si solo fuera Sasuke, un chico normal.**― la pelirrosa lo escuchaba atenta sin dejar de mirarle.― **Contigo puedo ser yo mismo. Además**― se giró a verla.― **tú eres la única persona aparte de Suigetsu y mi familia que me dice las verdades a la cara, sin importarle que me puedan molestar.**― ella lo miró fijamente por unos minutos sin saber qué decir, pero sonrió con dulzura cuando él también le sonrió sinceramente.

Conversaban amenamente de cualquier cosa que se les ocurría. Gustos, aficiones, familia... De todo. Como bien había dicho el pelinegro, le resultaba fácil con ella.

― **Ya te dije que no hagas eso conmigo.**― le dijo la ojijade después de unos minutos.

― **¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?**― el moreno puso una mueca graciosa lo que provocó que ella se riera y él también.

― **Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**― el azabache había cambiado su cara graciosa por unos ojos penetrantes y una sonrisa de medio lado.― **Justo a eso.**― lo señaló ella.― **Sabes que no funciona.**

― **Tenía que intentarlo.**― se encogió de hombros.― **Venga, ya estamos cerca de la playa.**― le dijo después de levantarse mientras le tendía la mano para ayudar a Sakura a levantarse también.

Los dos habían charlado animadamente durante el trayecto que les quedaba hasta llegar a la playa. En este momento iban por la arena tan tranquilamente, cuando la pelirrosa nota algo en su mano. Al bajar la vista hacia allí cuál fue su sorpresa al ver la mano del pelinegro levemente agarrada a la suya. Volvió a levantar la vista y se cruzó con esa mirada azabache que le empezaba a gustar.

― **Espero que no te moleste.**― le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

― **Emmm... No...**― dijo un poco sonrojada y desviando la vista hacia el otro lado. El chico sonrió y apretó un poco más la mano de la chica y siguieron caminando. Por esa zona no había nadie, así que siguieron tomados de las manos y hablando de cosas triviales.

― **Bueno... Será mejor que me vaya a casa**.― dijo la ojijade comenzando a alejarse.

― **Sakura.**― la llamó el chico y ella se giró.― **Yo... Quiero la cámara de fotos que compraste.**

― **¿Qué?**― preguntó descolocada la chica.―** ¿Para qué?**

― **Las fotos.**― al ver la cara de confusión de ella decidió explicarse mejor.― **No quiero que las fotos salgan a la luz. ¿Entiendes?**

― **¿Estás de broma?**― dijo alterada.― **Tienes que estar de broma.**

― **Sakura... Yo... No puedo permitir que algún paparazzi o periodista las consiga.**

Ella puso una mueca de desagrado y cogió la cámara del bolso y se la lanzó en la arena a sus pies.― **¡Toma! ¡Aquí tienes la maldita cámara!**― el pelinegro se agachó y la recogió del suelo limpiándola un poco.― **¡Quédate las malditas fotos! ¿Sabes qué? Me da igual. ¡No las quiero! No quiero ningún recuerdo de este día.**― y dicho esto se giró y comenzó a caminar furiosa.

― **Sakura... Por favor... Entiéndelo...**― intentó convencerla el azabache.― **Yo soy un cantante famoso y tú eres... bueno... una chica normal.**

La pelirrosa se paró y se giró otra vez mostrando lo enfadada que estaba.― **No puedo creer que me digas eso... No después de todo lo que me contaste**.― dijo con el rostro lleno de decepción y unas lágrimas que empezaban a salir.― **¿Acaso me estabas mintiendo?**

― **No... Sakura, yo...**― el chico no sabía qué decir. Nunca le había pasado esto antes.

― **Déjalo, me da igual.**― dijo con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, pero con un tono de voz lleno de seguridad.― **Eres un fraude. Yo tenía razón desde el principio. No mereces la pena.**― dicho esto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejando a un pelinegro en estado de shock por lo que le había dicho. De repente ella se gira y vuelve a ponerse en frente del azabache con una mano extendida al frente.―** Quiero dinero para un taxi, tú me dejaste sin coche y no puedo volver.**― le dijo con mirada y tono de voz duros. Sasuke sacó de su bolsillo unos cuantos billetes y se los dio.

Los dos habían llegado a la parte de la playa en la que estaba todo el mundo. La pelirrosa se metió en una cabina de teléfono y llamó a su hermana Ino para que la viniera a buscar. Al colgar, se giró al oír gritos emocionados por todas partes. Y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke Uchiha rodeado de chicas y firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos todo contento, como si nada hubiese pasado.― _"Idiota... Es un idiota... ¿Por qué__ él tuvo que ser el primero que me interesa? Soy una tonta..."_― Sakura frunció el ceño, se dio la vuelta para no ver ese espectáculo y salió llorando de allí. El moreno ni cuenta se dio de eso.

― **¿Lo tienes?**― preguntó un hombre a su compañero.

― **Si, jefe.**― los dos sonrieron con satisfacción ya que habían logrado su objetivo.

* * *

**_Continuará... ;)_**

**_¿Qué pasará ahora con ellos? O.o Con lo bien que iba todo... :S_**

**_Dejad reviews! Y gracias a los que me habéis dejado! :P Es una alegría que siendo una novata en esto de escribir fics os gusten tanto, de verdad... MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D_**

**_Cuidaos, bss :)_**


	3. El baile de graduación

_**Bueno antes que nada disculparme por teneros tanto tiempo esperando U.U**_

_**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento, ****lo siento, lo siento!**_

_******Bueno, ahora os dejo leer el nuevo capítulo... Espero que os guste :)**_

* * *

**EL BAILE DE GRADUACIÓN**

Los días fueron pasando, después de aquella discusión en la playa ninguno se había vuelto a ver. Sakura se la pasaba encerrada en casa, apenas comía y se distraía leyendo libros. Su familia estaba muy preocupada, a excepción de Ino no sabían qué era lo que la había puesto así.

Por otro lado, Sasuke tampoco estaba bien, pero no podía encerrarse en casa. Él tenía trabajo que hacer: grabar canciones. Esto era lo único que hacía, se centraba tanto en la música que prácticamente no hablaba con su amigo, por lo que Suigetsu estaba muy preocupado. Pero esto no era lo peor de todo, sino que había cambiado de actitud. Ahora era mucho más arrogante que antes y se había vuelto muy frío con la gente, incluso con Suigetsu y sus padres. Mikoto y Fugaku no notaron el cambio ya que no pasaban mucho tiempo con su hijo, pero el peliblanco sí lo había notado porque ya no le contaba nada y no bromeaba como antes.

-X-

POV Sakura

"_Ya pasó una semana desde aquel día en la playa. Aún no me podía creer lo que pasó. Lo pasábamos bien juntos, nos entendíamos y de repente, todo se desmorona por cuatro palabras. Con lo bien que estaba yo sin querer a nadie más que a mi familia... Y ahora estoy sufriendo. Es injusto."_

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en el sofá rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y agachando la cabeza en estas. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio cuando su hermana se sentó a su lado y encendió la televisión.

― **¡Sakura! ¡Tienes que ver esto!**― no le hice caso, realmente no me interesaba.― **Venga mujer, están hablando de ti.**― levanté la cabeza, eso sí me intrigaba. ¿Quién podía estar hablando sobre mí en la televisión?

― **Ino yo no...**

― **Shhh... Cállate y escucha.**― me interrumpió. Nos quedamos en silencio.

― _**Aquí estamos otro día en vuestro programa favorito Starstruck.― **_decía la presentadora._**― Esta tarde tenemos un invitado especial. Un fuerte aplauso para... ¡Sasuke Uchiha!**_― se escucharon muchos aplausos e incluso los gritillos de las fans enloquecidas mientras el pelinegro caminaba serio hacia su asiento.

― _**Bienvenido Sasuke. Hemos oído eso de que tú y Karin habéis roto la relación.**_― el moreno asintió.― _**¿Es por esa chica nueva, Sakura Haruno?**_

― _**No conozco a ninguna Sakura Haruno.**_― todos se sorprendieron, incluso Ino. Yo empecé a llorar, me dolían mucho esas palabras. Eran como un puñal por la espalda.

― _**Oh, entonces... ¿No conoces a ninguna Sakura?**_― cuestionó la presentadora con un tono claramente sorprendido.

― _**Así es.**_― su tono era serio y frío.― _**No sé lo que esa chica ande diciendo de mí, pero yo no la conozco.**_

Ya no quería escuchar nada más. Me levanté y me fui a mi habitación ante la atenta mirada de mi hermana y mis padres. Cerré la puerta de un golpe y me eché en la cama a llorar. Desde que había vuelto de casa de mi abuela había reporteros acampados en mi jardín esperando a que yo les contestara a sus preguntas. Desde mi ventana se podían ver algunos de ellos.

Después de unos minutos dejé de llorar, me hartaba ver a esa gente esperando fuera de mi casa y molestando a mi familia. Esto se iba a acabar ya.

Decidida salí por la puerta y todos se abalanzaron a preguntarme cosas. Respiré hondo y me preparé para hablar.

― **Estoy harta de veros aquí, acosándome a mí y a mi familia. Sois despreciables. ¿Y os hacéis llamar reporteros?**― mi voz sonaba fuerte, pero tenía una mueca triste en mi cara. Más lágrimas amenazaban con salir.― **Vosotros no queréis informar. Lo único que hacéis es sacar fotos comprometedoras y arruinar la vida de la gente sobre la que "informáis". Y cuando no tenéis a nadie, cogéis a una persona normal y la convertís en famosa inventando cosas sin sentido para después destrozarle la vida.**― me limpié disimuladamente las lágrimas. Pude observar como algunos de ellos me miraban con lástima y otros con ligero arrepentimiento.

La reportera de ese programa que acababa de ver, Starstruck, se acercó con el micrófono en alto.― **¿Entonces es cierto o no que conoces a Sasuke Uchiha?**

La miré con el ceño fruncido, los demás esperaban ansiosos mi respuesta.― **No. No lo conozco de nada. Y no me interesa conocerlo.**― mentí con voz firme.―** Y ahora fuera de mi casa.**― dicho esto entré por la puerta y la cerré de un golpe. Los reporteros se quedaron sorprendidos, pero poco después se largaron. Y atenían lo que querían.

-X-

POV Sasuke

"_Maldito el día en que me encontré con ella... Maldita sea. Mi vida era mucho más simple antes de conocerla."_― me llevé las manos a la cabeza.― _"Menuda molestia... Aunque, pensándolo bien, algo bueno me trajo ese día en la playa..."_

Flash back

― **Sasuke, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?**― me preguntó mi amigo al verme entrar por la puerta.

― **Esta es mi casa, puedo entrar cuando me de la regalada gana.**― contesté cortante. No estaba de humor para tonterías.

― **¡Ay, pero qué amargado! Mejor me voy al salón a jugar a la consola hasta que se te pase el mal humor.**― y dicho esto se fue.

Yo me dirigí a mi cuarto. Lo único que quería era olvidarme de esa maravillosa tarde que tuvo un final de mierda.

Al día siguiente me encerré en el estudio intentando componer una nueva canción, pero mis intentos eran en vano. Nada bueno se me ocurría. Frustrado, me levanté a coger algo de beber cuando escuché el ruido de algo caerse. Miré hacia abajo y me sorprendí al ver una cámara. Al instante pasaron por mi mente las fotos y decidí verlas en el ordenador y tomar un descanso.

Los minutos pasaban y las fotos no se acababan. En cada una de ellas se podía notar lo bien que nos lo pasamos y una sonrisa sincera se me formaba inconscientemente.― _"¿Qué me pasa con esta chica?"_― no entendía por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y eso me ponía de mal humor.

De pronto un ruido me hizo girarme y ver a Karin entrar por la puerta. Me di cuenta de que por la cristalera detrás de mí pudo ver las fotos. Con una expresión tranquila se acercó a mí.

― **Ka...**

― **No me digas nada.**― me interrumpió.― **No quiero saber quién es.**― en su tono no había el más mínimo rastro de rencor o celos.― **Solo tengo una pequeña duda... ¿Es más famosa que yo?**

― **No.**― contesté cortante.

― **Bueno... Como sea... Me voy, tengo una cita con Juugo.**― comentó con un tono calmado.

― **Espera...**― la agarré del brazo impidiendo que se marchara.― **¿Estás... rompiendo con...migo?**― pregunté incrédulo.

― **Emmm...**― pareció pensárselo.―** Sí. Pero... seguimos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?**― y con una sonrisa radiante se marchó por donde había venido.

Me quedé estático en mi sitio. No me lo podía creer. Un sonido en el cristal frente a mí llamó mi atención. Levanté la vista y vi a Suigetsu con un cartel que ponía "tío, eres libre" mientras sonreía. La sorpresa pasó y una enorme sonrisa arrogante y socarrona se plasmó en mi cara.― _"Por fin me libré de esa pesada. No aguantaba más."_

Fin del flash back

Pero a pesar de eso, el estar sin ver a Sakura me quitaba la inspiración. No podía sacarla de mi mente, y eso me enfurecía, no lo soportaba.

A partir de ese día nadie se podía acercar mucho tiempo a mí. Siempre estaba de morros, no quería hablar con nadie, los únicos que me hablaban eran mis padres para asuntos profesionales, del resto ni los veía por casa. Suigetsu ya ni se me acercaba, me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que quería estar solo.

Me volví más frío, más distante con la gente. Incluso en las entrevistas, lo que sorprendió al principio ya que antes solía ser más agradable y alegre, por lo menos en la televisión. Pero ahora poco me importaba, solo quería que me dejaran solo y tranquilo. Sobre todo desde que alguien había conseguido sacarnos unas fotos a mí y a Sakura en la playa y saltaron las alarmas.

Los días fueron pasando y mi humor empeoraba más, pero por lo menos había conseguido hacer un par de canciones. Algo era algo.

Ahora me encontraba en el salón, sentado en el sofá viendo los estúpidos programas de cotilleos que no cesaban de hablar de mí.― _"Como si fuera el único famoso del planeta."_

― _**No lo conozco de nada. Y no me interesa conocerlo...**_― eso era lo que acababa de escuchar. Esa era Sakura... Reconocería su voz en cualquier lado. Realmente me sorprendió lo que dijo.

― **Felicidades Sasuke.**― mi amigo acababa de entrar. Lo miré con cara seria, sin entender.― **¿No decías que te gustaba esa chica por ser sincera y honesta?**― yo seguía sin comprender.

― **¿Qué quieres?**― le pregunté al fin.

― **Darte la enhorabuena.**― en su tono se podía apreciar la decepción.― **Has conseguido que mienta por ti.**

Fruncí el ceño.― **¿Y qué querías que hiciera? No tenía opción.**― al menos no si quería hacer esa película.

Suigetsu bufó.― **Esa es la respuesta que tienes últimamente para todo.**― su mirada estaba llena de decepción. Esperó unos segundos para ver qué contestaba, pero negó resignado y se dirigió a la salida.

― **Hmp. ¿Qué quieres decir?**― pregunté justo antes de que se fuera. No entendía a qué se refería. Yo hacía lo que quería, ¿no?

― **Sasuke, ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir tu vida. No dejes que otros decidan por ti.**― contestó serio sin girarse.

― **Yo hago lo que quiero. Nadie decide por mí.**― estaba confundido y eso no me gustaba. Me ponía de mal humor. (¿Y qué no? -.-')

― **Ja. Dime, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esa película?**― me sorprendió esa pregunta. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver? Me quedé callado.― **Lo que pensaba.**

― **¿Adónde vas?**― le pregunté al ver que comenzaba a andar otra vez.

― **Me voy a buscar a mi mejor amigo.**― se giró y me encaró. Yo seguía con mi rostro inexpresivo.― **Porque no es el que está ahí sentado.**― y ahora sí que se fue.

Eso sí que me dejó anonado. ¿En serio me estaba diciendo eso? ¿Él? ¿La persona más bromista y tocapelotas del mundo? Algo andaba mal, pero... ¿qué? Yo estaba contento con la película... De verdad quería hacerla, ¿no? Es una gran oportunidad para mí. Pero... También es verdad que por ese contrato me exigieron mucho: no montar ningún escándalo (prácticamente imposible u.u) y ahora el negar haber conocido a la única persona a excepción de Suigetsu que me comprendía y me trataba con cualquier ser humano. ¿Todo eso merecía la pena? ¿Todo por una película? La respuesta vino a mí a la velocidad de la luz. NO, no merecía la pena.

A la mañana siguiente, con las cosas mucho más claras y de mejor humor, me encaminé a la terraza. Allí estaban mis padres con los portátiles.

― **La revista ***** quiere hacerle una entrevista.**― comentaba Fugaku mientras tecleaba no sé qué cosas en el ordenador.

― **No sé si podrá...**― le respondió Mikoto sin mirarle.― **Ah, sí. Le podemos hacer un hueco para el jueves.**

― **No querida. El jueves es la entrevista con ese programa de televisión. Tendrá que ser el viernes a primera hora.**

― **Está bien. Lo apuntaré aquí.**― concordó Mikoto.― **Además también hay que ir organizando la agenda de Sasuke según el horario de la película.**― dijo seria y su esposo asintió.

― **Mamá, papá.**― saludé detrás de ellos. Se sorprendieron al no haber notado mi presencia antes.

― **Hola hijo. ¿Qué tal dormiste?**― me preguntó mi madre.

― **Bien.**

― **Me alegro.**― me sonrió.― **Por cierto, estamos reorganizando tu agenda profesional metiendo ya el horario de la película.**

Al instante me puse frente a ellos y con mis brazos les cerré los ordenadores. Los dos me miraron sorprendidos y mi padre se notaba un poco molesto, pero me dio igual.― **Ya no haréis eso más.**

― **¿Qué dices?**― preguntó mi padre.― **Sal de aquí, hay mucho que hacer.**

― **No. Estáis despedidos. A partir de ahora seréis solo mis padres. Yo controlaré mi vida.**― les dije con tono serio y con eso me fui de allí dejándolos con la boca abierta.

Justo después de eso me dirigí al garaje y con uno de mis pequeños me fui al estudio donde se comenzaría a gravar la dichosa película. Conducía tranquilo, con una paz que pocas veces había sentido. El comenzar a tomar las riendas de mi vida me estaba haciendo bien. Me apunté una nota mental: no desconfiar de la existencia del cerebro de Suigetsu.

Cuando llegué, me encaminé directamente hacia Orochimaru, sin mirar o saludar a nadie.

― **¡Llevad eso para ahí!**― gritaba el pelinegro. Se notaba estresado.―** Panda de inútiles.**― murmuraba.―** ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¿Qué haces aquí? Comenzamos a rodar mañana.**― me dijo cuando me acerqué a él.

― **Me voy. Renuncio.**― contesté serio y cortante.

― **¿Qué? Pero...**― no tenía palabras, se le notaba sorprendido.― **¿Qué dices? Vete a casa y relájate, piénsalo bien y más tarde hablamos otra vez.**

― **No.**― contesté quitando bruscamente la mano que había apoyado en mi hombro.―** Hmp. Adiós.**― y sin más me fui a casa. Tenía un asunto pendiente por resolver.

-X-

Habían pasado tres días desde que los reporteros se habían ido de casa de la pelirrosa. Era jueves, dentro de dos días sería el tan esperado baile de graduación, cosa que a Sakura no le interesaba. Ino por el contrario estaba entusiasmada, se había pasado el día anterior yendo con Tenten de compras. Ya que su hermana no quería ir con ellas, pues le harían un desfile de modas para elegir el vestido adecuado.

― **Vamos Sakura, sal ya.**― le dijo la rubia a su hermana.

― **No quiero. Estoy ridícula.**― alegó la ojijade.

― **Si no sales por las buenas, te traeré a rastras.**― amenazó la mayor.

― **Hm, está bien...**― contestó mientras salía del salón. La pelirrosa llevaba puesto un vestido azul metálico con mucho volumen y volantes por todas partes. Tenía una expresión de fastidio. Odiaba estar allí y odiaba ese horrendo vestido.

― **¡Oh Dios, no! Quítate esa cosa y ponte este.**― dijo mientras le tendía otro vestido. Sakura lo cogió y bufó con fastidio. Ese día estaba durando mucho para su salud mental.

― **Oye Ino...**― llamó la castaña de moños.― **¿Viste el programa de ayer?**― la rubia asintió.― **Tu hermana es una mentirosa. Mira que inventarse eso de que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha...**

Un ruido se escuchó y las dos miraron al frente y vieron a la pelirrosa mirándolas con una expresión triste. Salió de allí con paso apurado, no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Ino miró con tristeza por donde había salido su hermana y luego fulminó con la mirada a su amiga.

― **Oh... ¿Escucharía lo que dije?**

― **Tenten... Eres idiota.**― le dijo enfadada.― **Vete de aquí.**― la castaña aún no se movía del sitio, miraba desconcertada a la mayor.― **Vamos, fuera de aquí.**― señaló hacia la puerta y luego se fue a buscar a Sakura.

Tras buscar por toda la casa, la encontró en el pequeño jardín trasero, sentada en un columpio. Se acercó a ella.

― **Vamos Saku, no le hagas caso. Tenten es idiota.**

― **Hm... Eso es lo que los demás piensan de mí, ¿no?**― preguntó desganada la pelirrosa.― **Que soy una mentirosa.**

― **¡Venga ya! No digas tonterías. Además, ¿qué importa lo que piense la gente? Tú sabes la verdad, ¿no? Pues ni caso.**― le dijo toda convencida. La pelirrosa se le quedó viendo y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, la rubia sonrió de igual forma.

― **Ino... Eres una buena hermana.**― las dos ampliaron más la sonrisa.

― **Venga, vamos.**― la ojiazul le tendió una mano y la ojijade la cogió y se levantó.― **Aún quedan vestidos que probar.**

Sakura suspiró con cansancio, pero siguió a su hermana hasta el interior de la casa.

Al día siguiente, las dos chicas fueron al centro de belleza a hacer la pedicura, manicura, depilación, etc. La tarde pasó rápido entre paseos, risas y peleas. En el parque se encontraron con Tenten, que le pidió perdón a las dos, así que ya quedó todo arreglado entre ellas. Al volver a casa estaban agotadas, así que se fueron a dormir temprano para, según la rubia, tener sus 10 horas de sueño reparador. (8 horas no le llegan xD)

El sábado llegó y con él el baile de graduación. La rubia se despertó temprano y despertó a Sakura en el proceso. Esta última se levantó con una enorme pereza, le gustaba mucho dormir y odiaba profundamente madrugar. Las dos se fueron a duchar, la mayor con ilusión y muchas energías y la menor con desgana y sueño. Desayunaron y quedaron con Tenten para ponerse guapas para el evento. La tarde no daba pasado para la pelirrosa mientras que para las otras dos se pasó demasiado rápido.

A eso de las nueve de la noche se fueron al instituto, aún no había mucha gente, pero no tardarían en llegar ya que la hora estipulada era las 21:30. Ino llevaba un vestido de tirantes atados detrás del cuello que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, de color violeta oscuro con adornos en lila. Era ajustado, marcando la figura de la rubia. El lo lo llevaba suelto con el flequillo recogido hacia atrás con unas pinzas plateadas a juego con las sandalias de tacón. El maquillaje era suave, un poco de rímel negro, eye liner negro, sombra lila y pintalabios rosa.

Tenten iba con un vestido de tirantes ajustado en el pecho y después flojo, de color azul, le llegaba hasta poco antes de las rodillas. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y rizado, haciéndolo ver más corto que normalmente. El maquillaje era más fuerte, eye liner negro, rímel negro, labios rosas y sombra negra, haciendo juego con los peep toe negros de tacón.

Por último, Sakura llevaba un vestido palabra de honor ajustado en el pecho y flojo después siendo la parte de atrás más larga que la de delante. Era de color salmón y los zapatos de tacón eran de azul coral al igual que el delgado cinturón, destacando, pero combinando a la perfección. El pelo lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, con dos pinzas en forma de flor adornando. Casi no llevaba maquillaje, eye liner negro, rímel negro y sombra marrón claro. No le gustaba pintarse los labios.

― **Bien, recuerda, ahí dentro tú no me conoces.**― le dijo la rubia a su hermana. Esta última suspiró con cansancio y asintió con la cabeza.― _"Un día es una buena hermana y al otro es odiosa como siempre."_― pensaba la ojijade viendo a Ino y Tenten adentrarse al pabellón donde se celebraba el baile. Después de unos minutos paseando suspiró y decidió entrar.

El pasillo de entrada estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría ya había llegado. Se adentró y oyó la música sonar. Eran canciones que ella no solía escuchar, las típicas de discoteca. (Como una amiga mía dice "música chunda chunda" xD) No estuvo más de cinco minutos allí y ya se quería ir por varios motivos: primero, no le gustaba esa música; segundo, no tenía amigos con quien estar; y tercero, la gente la miraba y cuchicheaban quién sabe qué. Estaba a punto de irse cuando las luces se apagaron y la música dejó de sonar. Todos estaban confusos mirando a todos lados, nadie sabía qué pasaba. El escenario se iluminó y todos miraron hacia allí. La sorpresa inundó el lugar.

― **Sakura Haruno.**― la pelirrosa al oír su nombre y _esa_ voz se giró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y no es para menos, pues frente a ella en el escenario estaba nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha con su peinado singular y su sonrisa arrogante "made in Uchiha". Estaba guapísimo, vestía unos pantalones vaqueros negros, unas zapatillas nike negras con el símbolo en blanco y una camisa a cuadros negra y gris dejando los primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos. Tan concentrada estaba que no notó como los presentes la miraban y un foco la iluminaba desde arriba.― **Esta canción es para ti.**― y la música comenzó a sonar. ("What you mean to me"- Sterling Knight)

Mientras iba cantando se iba acercando más y más a la pelirrosa, hasta agarrar una de sus manos. Sakura aún estaba dolida, pero no podía retener las leves sonrisas que le salían al verlo ahí, cantando para ella.

― _**...What you mean to me...**_― acabó de cantar el pelinegro. Todos quedaron en silencio, aún recuperándose de la sorpresa o esperando que algo pasara.― **Hmp. ¿Me perdonas?**― susurró para que solo la pelirrosa lo escuchara.

― **¿Te crees que por venir aquí y cantarme una canción bonita te voy a perdonar?**― le preguntó bajito para que solo él lo oyera.

El pelinegro abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa.―** Tsk... Sí.**― contestó tajante. Sakura roda los ojos con fastidio.

De repente dos personas, una reportera y el cámara, irrumpen en el lugar y se acercan a la parejita. El Uchiha los mira con el ceño fruncido, le arrebata el micrófono a la mujer y mira hacia el cámara ante la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa.

― **Mentí al decir que no conozco a Sakura Haruno.**― se giró hacia la chica.― **Ella una de las pocas personas que aprecio de verdad y siento haberla lastimado al decir que no sabía quién era. Y he venido desde Los Ángeles para pedirle perdón personalmente y decirle que la quiero.**― terminó y le devolvió el micrófono a la reportera, la cual miró sorprendida al pelinegro y luego miró a la pelirrosa esperando la respuesta.

― **¿Y bien?**― preguntó impaciente la mujer tras un largo minuto de silencio por parte de la chica.

― **Hm... Te perdono.**― dijo con una leve sonrisa y el Uchiha sonrió de lado.

―** Vamos, lárgate de aquí.**― dijo fulminando con mirada a la reportera. Esta asintió nerviosa y se fue con su compañero.

Todo se volvió a quedar en silencio, hasta que la música volvió a sonar otra vez y los presentes se pusieron a lo suyo dejando a la parejita hablar.

― **Pero me tendrás que recompensar.**

― **¿Ah sí?**― preguntó el chico con una sonrisa torcida mientras se acercaba más a ella.―** ¿Y cómo?**

― **Pues...**― Sakura se fue acercando lentamente.―** Así.**― le cogió las gafas Ray-ban que tenía en el bolsillo delantero del pantalón y se las puso.― **¿A que me quedan genial?**― preguntó mientras hacía muecas graciosas. El azabache no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

― **Te las regalo.**― le dijo mientras cogía otro par idéntico y se las ponía él también.―** Yo me compré otras.**

La música que sonaba ahora era lenta, así que el moreno pasó las manos por la cintura de Sakura y ella le rodeó el cuello con las suyas, y comenzaron a bailar lento.

No decían nada, simplemente se miraban a los ojos (bueno, a las gafas xD) y se movían lentamente. Aunque no al son de la música, ya que esta había cambiado a un ritmo rápido. Ellos por estar tan concentrados no lo notaron.

Se fueron acercando lentamente hasta rozar sus labios.―** Te quiero.**― confesó la pelirrosa y el pelinegro la besó moviendo sus labios en los de su pelirrosa, que no dudó en corresponder. Al principio fue un beso algo torpe por parte de ella, ya que era su primer beso, pero al azabache no le importó, es más, le pareció tierno. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno, pero rápidamente volvieron a unir sus labios esta vez más apasionadamente, participando las lenguas también.

― **Ejem...**― carraspeó alguien cerca de ellos. Sasuke gruñó por la interrupción. Sakura se separó rápidamente y miró hacia su izquierda viendo a su hermana mirarla impaciente. La menor suspiró con cansancio.

― **Sasuke ella es Ino, mi hermana mayor.**― el pelinegro le extendió la mano derecha y la rubia la tomó. Estaba extasiada.

― **Hmp. Un gusto.**― le dedicó una de sus sonrisas de lado y la rubia se desmayó, pero antes de tocar el suelo un peliblanco la sujetó.

― **Tranquilos, yo me encargo.**― Suigetsu les guiñó un ojo y se fue de allí cargando a la rubia dejándolos solos de nuevo.

A la ojijade le resbaló una gota de sudor por la nuca y sonreía con nerviosismo al ver lo que había pasado con su hermana.

― **Hmp. Fans...**― comentó divertido el moreno y Sakura se rió.― **Y bien... ¿Dónde estábamos?**― la pelirrosa sonrió levemente y se acercó para volver a besarlo. Al final ese baile no había estado tan mal, ¿no Sakura?

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os gustó?**

**Roberta-Marizza2802: he intentado que en este capítulo Sasuke fuera más frío y ególatra. Espero haberlo hecho bien ;)**

**Ya sabéis, dejad un review por favor! n.n Y muchísimas gracias por los que ya me dejasteis! ;)**

**Bueno en teoría este debería ser el último capítulo, ya que la película acaba aquí.**

**Pero pensé en hacer un epílogo para no dejar las cosas así.**

**Me despido. Bss ***


End file.
